The Austen Halloween Mash
by Boxhillboo00
Summary: More Halloween fluff. :)


The Austen Halloween Mash:

"Haunted" by the Moody Blues for Darcy and Bingley missing the Bennet sisters:

"And forever more, I'll be haunted by your love…"

"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell sung by Elizabeth Bennet regarding Mr Darcy and Mr Collins:

"Who's watching me now? Seriously…who's watching me NOW!"

The unlikely singing duo of Jane Bennet and Fanny Price are belting out(whispering?) "Social Climbers of London" to the tune of "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon:

"The Social Climbers of London …

You hear them howling around your man"

Crossing a line but…..here's one for everyone's favorite Mrs Churchill …."Don't Fear the Reaper"(OUCH, SORRY, too soon?) by Blue Oyster Cult

Caroline Bingley is changing Sting's "Russians" to "Bennets"

"In Netherfield and Pemberley there's a growing feeling of Bennets…"

"Ghostbuster" goes out to Elizabeth Bennet in the portrait gallery at Pemberley.

Mr Bennet…in his library…sings to his beloved books "People are strange" by The Doors

Don't let any of "Love Potion #9" fall into the hands of Mrs Bennet or Emma Woodhouse! Just saying J

"The Devil Went Down to Georgia" is now "The Darcy Went Down to Hertfordshire"

In ye olde Highbury Cher is singing "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves"

Not to be outdone, my beloved Moodies are joining the dance party at the Donwell Abbey Strawberry party with their "Gypsy":

…."Left without a hope of coming home

Speeding through a shadow of a million years

Darkness is the only sound to reach his ears

Frightening him with the visions of eternity

Screaming for the future that can never be"

Next on Cher's Austen tour is "Catherine Lady" to the tune of "Dark Lady":

"She thought she knew me more than I knew myself" and "She said 'Home James' and he hit the gas"(which is rather amazing for a regency carriage…no?)

Finally Cher sings "Janeite Nation" to the tune of her "Cherokee Nation":

"Janeite people

Janeite tribe

So proud to read Jane, watch Jane,

and listen to Jane!"

Janeite Nation will NEVER die!"

Lucy Steele to Edward Ferrars… "I Put a Spell on You" by Screaming J Hawkins:

"I put a spell on you because you're MINE MINE MINE!(until something better comes along)"

Marianne Dashwood is cracking "Forever Autumn" by Justin Hayward to eleven…

"My life will be Forever Autumn and DEAD LEAVES"

Jane Fairfax refers to the days of being bossed about by Mrs. Elton

as "The Season of the Witch"

Frederick Wentworth has a tune for Sir Walter, Elizabeth Eliot, and Lady Russell

Foreigner's "Cold as Ice":

"You're as cold as ice

You're willing to sacrifice our love

You want paradise

But someday you'll pay the price, I know"

Dan Fogelberg's "Empty Cages" plays for Maria Bertram near the gate by the HA-HA:

"Fury rages through your restless days

Shades of time that's gone before

Empty cages where the prisoner plays

'Til the door swings closed behind for evermore"

Let's "enjoy" Catherine Morland's first night in the Abbey with Dan Fogelberg's "Ghosts":

"Sometimes in the night I feel it

Near as my next breath and yet untouchable

Silently the past comes stealing

Like the taste of some forbidden sweet

Along the walls in shadowed rafters

Moving like a thought through haunted atmospheres

Muted cries and echoed laughter

Banished dreams that never sank in sleep

Lost in love and found in reason

Questions that the mind can find no answers for

Ghostly eyes conspire treason

As they gather just outside the door

And every ghost that calls upon us

Brings another measure in the mystery"

Georgiana Darcy and Mary King(The Singing Heiresses), backed by Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, have a "little" message for one George Wickham via Phil Collins "In the Air Tonight":

"Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand

I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am

Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes

So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been

It's all been a pack of lies"

Let's enjoy "Home By The Sea" from Genesis with Lady Denham's deceased ex-husbands in Sanditon:

"Shadows without substance, in the shape of men

Round and down and sideways they go

Adrift without direction, eyes that hold despair…..Help us someone, let us out of here"

THE AUTHOR appears and says "I'm the THRILLER! P&P is 4th in a big American poll. And book that come in first, from the home country author Miss Harper Lee, who said she just wanted to be "The Jane Austen of South Alabama". Can the Brontesourus claim that? No Miss Bonnybeck 1847! Don't tell Cassy I said that!"

And I'm singing (croaking?) "The Austen Halloween Mash" in tribute to the "Monster Mash "by Bobby Boris Picket(TMI...I was at a Halloween Theme park a looong time ago. He got up and before singing it said "Here's a melody of my hit".)

"It didn't catch on in a flash(mob?)...nevertheless I wrote 'The Austen Halloween Mash' "

The Austen Halloween Mash:

"Haunted" by the Moody Blues for Darcy and Bingley missing the Bennet sisters:

"And forever more, I'll be haunted by your love…"

"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell sung by Elizabeth Bennet regarding Mr Darcy and Mr Collins:

"Who's watching me now? Seriously…who's watching me NOW!"

The unlikely singing duo of Jane Bennet and Fanny Price are belting out(whispering?) "Social Climbers of London" to the tune of "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon:

"The Social Climbers of London …

You hear them howling around your man"

Crossing a line but…..here's one for everyone's favorite Mrs Churchill …."Don't Fear the Reaper"(OUCH, SORRY, too soon?) by Blue Oyster Cult

Caroline Bingley is changing Sting's "Russians" to "Bennets"

"In Netherfield and Pemberley there's a growing feeling of Bennets…"

"Ghostbuster" goes out to Elizabeth Bennet in the portrait gallery at Pemberley.

Mr Bennet…in his library…sings to his beloved books "People are strange" by The Doors

Don't let any of "Love Potion #9" fall into the hands of Mrs Bennet or Emma Woodhouse! Just saying J

"The Devil Went Down to Georgia" is now "The Darcy Went Down to Hertfordshire"

In ye olde Highbury Cher is singing "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves"

Not to be outdone, my beloved Moodies are joining the dance party at the Donwell Abbey Strawberry party with their "Gypsy":

…."Left without a hope of coming home

Speeding through a shadow of a million years

Darkness is the only sound to reach his ears

Frightening him with the visions of eternity

Screaming for the future that can never be"

Next on Cher's Austen tour is "Catherine Lady" to the tune of "Dark Lady":

"She thought she knew me more than I knew myself" and "She said 'Home James' and he hit the gas"(which is rather amazing for a regency carriage…no?)

Finally Cher sings "Janeite Nation" to the tune of her "Cherokee Nation":

"Janeite people

Janeite tribe

So proud to read Jane, watch Jane,

and listen to Jane!"

Janeite Nation will NEVER die!"

Lucy Steele to Edward Ferrars… "I Put a Spell on You" by Screaming J Hawkins:

"I put a spell on you because you're MINE MINE MINE!(until something better comes along)"

Marianne Dashwood is cracking "Forever Autumn" by Justin Hayward to eleven…

"My life will be Forever Autumn and DEAD LEAVES"

Jane Fairfax refers to the days of being bossed about by Mrs. Elton

as "The Season of the Witch"

Frederick Wentworth has a tune for Sir Walter, Elizabeth Eliot, and Lady Russell

Foreigner's "Cold as Ice":

"You're as cold as ice

You're willing to sacrifice our love

You want paradise

But someday you'll pay the price, I know"

Dan Fogelberg's "Empty Cages" plays for Maria Bertram near the gate by the HA-HA:

"Fury rages through your restless days

Shades of time that's gone before

Empty cages where the prisoner plays

'Til the door swings closed behind for evermore"

Let's "enjoy" Catherine Morland's first night in the Abbey with Dan Fogelberg's "Ghosts":

"Sometimes in the night I feel it

Near as my next breath and yet untouchable

Silently the past comes stealing

Like the taste of some forbidden sweet

Along the walls in shadowed rafters

Moving like a thought through haunted atmospheres

Muted cries and echoed laughter

Banished dreams that never sank in sleep

Lost in love and found in reason

Questions that the mind can find no answers for

Ghostly eyes conspire treason

As they gather just outside the door

And every ghost that calls upon us

Brings another measure in the mystery"

Georgiana Darcy and Mary King(The Singing Heiresses), backed by Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, have a "little" message for one George Wickham via Phil Collins "In the Air Tonight":

"Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand

I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am

Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes

So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been

It's all been a pack of lies"

Let's enjoy "Home By The Sea" from Genesis with Lady Denham's deceased ex-husbands in Sanditon:

"Shadows without substance, in the shape of men

Round and down and sideways they go

Adrift without direction, eyes that hold despair…..Help us someone, let us out of here"

THE AUTHOR appears and says "I'm the THRILLER! P&P is 4th in a big American poll. And book that come in first, from the home country author Miss Harper Lee, who said she just wanted to be "The Jane Austen of South Alabama". Can the Brontesourus claim that? No Miss Bonnybeck 1847! Don't tell Cassy I said that!"

And I'm singing (croaking?) "The Austen Halloween Mash" in tribute to the "Monster Mash "by Bobby Boris Picket(TMI...I was at a Halloween Theme park a looong time ago. He got up and before singing it said "Here's a melody of my hit".)

"It didn't catch on in a flash(mob?)...nevertheless I wrote 'The Austen Halloween Mash' "

The Austen Halloween Mash:

"Haunted" by the Moody Blues for Darcy and Bingley missing the Bennet sisters:

"And forever more, I'll be haunted by your love…"

"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell sung by Elizabeth Bennet regarding Mr Darcy and Mr Collins:

"Who's watching me now? Seriously…who's watching me NOW!"

The unlikely singing duo of Jane Bennet and Fanny Price are belting out(whispering?) "Social Climbers of London" to the tune of "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon:

"The Social Climbers of London …

You hear them howling around your man"

Crossing a line but…..here's one for everyone's favorite Mrs Churchill …."Don't Fear the Reaper"(OUCH, SORRY, too soon?) by Blue Oyster Cult

Caroline Bingley is changing Sting's "Russians" to "Bennets"

"In Netherfield and Pemberley there's a growing feeling of Bennets…"

"Ghostbuster" goes out to Elizabeth Bennet in the portrait gallery at Pemberley.

Mr Bennet…in his library…sings to his beloved books "People are strange" by The Doors

Don't let any of "Love Potion #9" fall into the hands of Mrs Bennet or Emma Woodhouse! Just saying J

"The Devil Went Down to Georgia" is now "The Darcy Went Down to Hertfordshire"

In ye olde Highbury Cher is singing "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves"

Not to be outdone, my beloved Moodies are joining the dance party at the Donwell Abbey Strawberry party with their "Gypsy":

…."Left without a hope of coming home

Speeding through a shadow of a million years

Darkness is the only sound to reach his ears

Frightening him with the visions of eternity

Screaming for the future that can never be"

Next on Cher's Austen tour is "Catherine Lady" to the tune of "Dark Lady":

"She thought she knew me more than I knew myself" and "She said 'Home James' and he hit the gas"(which is rather amazing for a regency carriage…no?)

Finally Cher sings "Janeite Nation" to the tune of her "Cherokee Nation":

"Janeite people

Janeite tribe

So proud to read Jane, watch Jane,

and listen to Jane!"

Janeite Nation will NEVER die!"

Lucy Steele to Edward Ferrars… "I Put a Spell on You" by Screaming J Hawkins:

"I put a spell on you because you're MINE MINE MINE!(until something better comes along)"

Marianne Dashwood is cracking "Forever Autumn" by Justin Hayward to eleven…

"My life will be Forever Autumn and DEAD LEAVES"

Jane Fairfax refers to the days of being bossed about by Mrs. Elton

as "The Season of the Witch"

Frederick Wentworth has a tune for Sir Walter, Elizabeth Eliot, and Lady Russell

Foreigner's "Cold as Ice":

"You're as cold as ice

You're willing to sacrifice our love

You want paradise

But someday you'll pay the price, I know"

Dan Fogelberg's "Empty Cages" plays for Maria Bertram near the gate by the HA-HA:

"Fury rages through your restless days

Shades of time that's gone before

Empty cages where the prisoner plays

'Til the door swings closed behind for evermore"

Let's "enjoy" Catherine Morland's first night in the Abbey with Dan Fogelberg's "Ghosts":

"Sometimes in the night I feel it

Near as my next breath and yet untouchable

Silently the past comes stealing

Like the taste of some forbidden sweet

Along the walls in shadowed rafters

Moving like a thought through haunted atmospheres

Muted cries and echoed laughter

Banished dreams that never sank in sleep

Lost in love and found in reason

Questions that the mind can find no answers for

Ghostly eyes conspire treason

As they gather just outside the door

And every ghost that calls upon us

Brings another measure in the mystery"

Georgiana Darcy and Mary King(The Singing Heiresses), backed by Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, have a "little" message for one George Wickham via Phil Collins "In the Air Tonight":

"Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand

I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am

Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes

So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been

It's all been a pack of lies"

Let's enjoy "Home By The Sea" from Genesis with Lady Denham's deceased ex-husbands in Sanditon:

"Shadows without substance, in the shape of men

Round and down and sideways they go

Adrift without direction, eyes that hold despair…..Help us someone, let us out of here"

THE AUTHOR appears and says "I'm the THRILLER! P&P is 4th in a big American poll. And book that come in first, from the home country author Miss Harper Lee, who said she just wanted to be "The Jane Austen of South Alabama". Can the Brontesourus claim that? No Miss Bonnybeck 1847! Don't tell Cassy I said that!"

And I'm singing (croaking?) "The Austen Halloween Mash" in tribute to the "Monster Mash "by Bobby Boris Picket(TMI...I was at a Halloween Theme park a looong time ago. He got up and before singing it said "Here's a melody of my hit".)

"It didn't catch on in a flash(mob?)...nevertheless I wrote 'The Austen Halloween Mash' "


End file.
